Nashi's Betrayal
by Erza Dragneel
Summary: Nashi over hears her team talking bad about her and runs to the forest only to get captured, broken, and brainwashed into believing she was part of a different guild and changed her guild-mark. Fem/Natsu. Depressed/Natsu. Rated M for rape and others.
1. Betrayed

Nashi just arrived at the guild until she over heard her team talking and decided to see what they were saying.

"You know, maybe we should kick Nashi off the team. I mean, she's strong but not that strong. That, and she gets motion sick so easily, just shaking her gets her sick. We need a strong member of our group. Not a weakling. Should we tell her?" Lucy said.

"No need..." Nashi said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Nashi!? You were listening to our conversation!?" Gray shouted angrily.

"Yes, hope you're happy! Team Nashi is officially gone! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" she yelled running past them to the forest.

"NASHI!" Gray yelled but she ignored them and kept running.

Finally, she reached a cave she knew. This cave is where she went to blow off steam or if she was upset. Right now, she was extremely upset.

The cave was filled with beautiful flowers, plants, and emerald green grass. A pond was off to the side and the dark cyan walls had vines with pink flows on them. It was very beautiful.

She sobbed and sobbed till it was now near midnight and she fell asleep crying.

However, while she was sleeping, someone came in...someone she didn't know.

He threw a liquid over her and it seeped into her skin and when she was hoisted up on his shoulder, she didn't wake up.

He took her to his caravan and went to a secret base hidden in the mountains by a spell.

He put her in a cell and put magic bracelets that blocked her magic and left.

WITH FAIRY TAIL!

"I can't believe we did that! And with her listening! How stupid are we!" Lucy yelled while they were looking through the forest she headed in.

"HEY! I FOUND HER SCARF!" Happy shouted from inside a cave.

"What!? She never leaves her scarf!" Lucy exclaimed, "Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Yes, princess?" asked the celestial spirit."

"I need you to get Gray and Erza from the guild."

With that, Virgo dug a hole and went to get Gray and Erza.

WITH NASHI!

Nashi woke up realizing that she was in a cell. Not knowing what happened, she tried using her magic and realized she couldn't. She looked at her hands and noticed the bracelet on her arms. So she ran towards the cell entrance and tried to knock the door down without any luck. Suddenly, a man appeared at the cell window and she glared at him.

"Who are you?! Why am I here!? Where is here?!" she asked.

"1.) I am Osamu. 2.) You will find out. 3.) That is classified information I can not tell." he replied, before using some weird magic and made chains appear on the wall. Using some more magic, he made the chains attach to the bracelets on her arms and pulled her to the wall. Next, he used more magic to make the same bracelets on her feet and chained her feet to the wall as well, then opened the cell door.

"Now, since I am your torturer, let's have some cutie..." He smiled wickedly.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked scared.

"You'll see." he answered with a smirk on his face as he walked towards her saying...

"Let the fun begin..."


	2. Brainwashed To Marriage

Team Erza was looking for any other clues of where Nashi may be and Lucy found something.

Lucy examined the floor Nashi's scarf was found and used some special glasses to see the liquid that was used on Nashi. She used a piece of cotton to put under a microscope and saw that it had the same products of knock-out gas. Which means who ever took her knocked her out first.

"Guys, I found this liquid! Maybe they're some footprints still here. Erza, can you hand me some yellow flowers and same sand?" she asked.

"Here."

"Thanks!" With that, she turned to flower into dust and threw it in all directions. Doing so caused the old footprints to show and she smiled.

"We're going to need more flowers and sand guys!" she said. They handed her more and they followed the trail to a mountain.

"Hm, Why'd they just stop? Unless they're at the top?" she said looking up.

"Don't know, but, let's report back to the guild," Erza said, with that, they walked away.

WITH NASHI!

Nashi was stripped of all her clothing and was ashamed that this man had exposed her private parts.

"W-w-why d-d-did y-ou t-take my c-c-clo-the-s!" she shouted embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm taking mine off too!" With that, he ripped his clothes off himself and walked towards her.

"Why a-are you coming cl-oser..." she stuttered in fear.

"Oh nothing just gonna rape you!" he said with a cheeky grin as he kissed her neck and left a hickey sending a chill down her back.

"S-stop! P-please..." she said.

"How about no." He used his magic to put her in a position where she was right in front of his member, causing her eyes to widen in horror.

"Suck it or else I'll do something you won't want me to do." he threatened, but she wasn't falling for it.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Fine then." he took his dick and placed it in the cleavage and started pumping his dick between her huge 30GG sized breasts. He was moaning the whole time until she tried to say something, however, before she could say anything, he shoved his cock in her mouth and cummed right in her mouth, he held her nose causing her to either swallow or suffocate. She swallowed the bitter liquid and felt ashamed of herself.

"Heh, time for the main course I think." with that, he put her chains on the ground, arms and legs spread out, and lined up with her maidenhood.

"NO! PLEASE!" She screamed in horror.

"Nah uh gorgeous, you're mine!" with that, he plunged into her causing her to scream in pain as her virginity was taken from this man.

"S-STOP!" she screamed in pain as he thrust'ed in and out of her maidenhood. Finally, he reached her womb and came inside it. However, he was having too much fun. He kept thrusting in and out of her womb and kept cumming while she was sobbing at having her virginity and dignity was taken from her.

Finally, after about 3 hours, he stopped, got dressed, chained her to the wall with new clothes, and left. However, only for about 10 minutes, then he came back in with another man and that's when she saw the guild marks of a dragon on they're right shoulders.

"Well, ready sir?" said the man next to the one that raped her. She guessed it was the master.

"Yes, ready Ryuu?" asked Osamu.

"Yes, sir." With that, Ryuu walked up to Nashi and used a spell that affected her head. She screamed stop as the pain was unbearable. Her memories started changing as Osamu brought the guild stamp and placed it over her fairy tail one.

Finally, Ryuu was done. Nashi was Unchained and her bracelets were taken off.

"Nashi," Osamu said.

"Yes, sir?" she asked in a respectful voice.

Osamu smiled.

"Remember, your my fiance? You do remember right?" he asked in his best-concerned voice possible.

"Why, yes dear!" she exclaimed as she looked at him in joy.

"Here, you dropped your ring." he handed her a diamond ring and then held out his hand. Suddenly, he felt a weird feeling go through him as she looked at him with those onyx eyes. He felt love. He was actually falling in love with her.

She giggled, "Honey, whens our wedding again?"

"Tomorrow sweetie," Osamu said as with a glare saying:Get the wedding ready or you're a dead boyto Ryuu. With that Ryuu rushed off and went to the main hall.

"Honey, are you alright? We did just have sex and I didn't use protection. You may be pregnant." he said.

"I hope I am! I'd love to be a mom! I love kids!" she exclaimed.

"Heh, come on. It's been one hell of a night. Let's get some sleep." with that, he walked to the master bedroom with her behind him. They climbed into the double bed and fell asleep.

IN THE MORNING

Osamu woke up to an empty bed and panic flew through him. Then he heard the sizzling of a pan and smelled breakfast, then smiled.

She was making breakfast.

He got up and made his way to the kitchen to see her there in an apron cooking Pancakes and Bacon.

"Morning dear!" she exclaimed as she set his plate down and looked at him with genuine love in her eyes.

"Morning!" he said back. They were actually falling in love. No joke!

"I'm not going to eat cause I need to get ready for the wedding, but, you eat up. Enjoy!" With that, she left to the dressing room with the top designer of Magnolia.

After about 2 hours, Nashi was in her wedding dress and was ready for the wedding until she heard an explosion in the main hall and battle cries.

She rushed down the stairs to the main hall to see the fairy tail guild.

WITH FAIRY TAIL. 2 HOURS FROM NOW

When Makarov heard about the mountain, he knew exactly who took Nashi.

"They're the Dragon's guild. Filled with dragon slayers of different elements and magic. They're more powerful than any dark guild we have ever faced. Even all the magic guilds couldn't take down this guild. I'm afraid that if we try we may fail." he said.

"We have to try anyways!" Happy said, "Nashi is like my mom! I can't leave her in their hands! And she's our Nakama! Never leave a nakama behind! We need to save her!"

"Happy right Master! We need to try!" Lucy said.

"Fine! HEAR THAT EVERYONE! LET'S GO SAVE NASHI!" earning a lot of 'YEAH!' from the guild.

WITH THE DRAGON'S GUILD. PRESENT TIME.

"Nashi!" Gray yelled when he saw her on the steps, however, something was different. She looked horrified to see them. Then the master ran down. He went to Nashi's side and put a hand around her waist causing her to smile and kiss his cheek. Then she ran into battle, taking down most of the fairy tail members.

"Nashi! What are you doing!?" Gray shouted as she fought with him.

"I'm protecting my guild and my fiance!" she yelled before sending him flying to the other end of the guild hall.

"Fiance?! Guild?! Nashi! Wake Up! We are your nakama! Your family!" he shouted.

"SHUT UP!" she shrieked as she punched him straight through the wall of the mountain and farther.

"Nashi!" Osamu shouted as he reached her side.

"I'm alright dear. He just got on my nerves," she replied giving him a peck on the lips.

"Understandable. We have all the guildmates knocked out including the master. Wanna put 'em in the dungeon?" he said smirking.

"Yep! I'll go get that guy out there, fix the wall, then we can get married! Right?" she said.

"Right!" he replied.

With that, she got Gray and put him in the dungeon with the others then got the water dragon-slayer and fixed the wall.

Finally, it was time for the wedding.

Nashi was now in a new wedding dress since hers got ruined in the battle and Osamu got a new suit since his also got ruined in the battle.

Finally, it was time for Nashi to walk down the ile. And, they we're forcing Fairy Tail to watch.

When she reached the pedestal she looked at Osamu, love coursing through her.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Osamu and Nashi. If anyone disagrees with this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said.

"I OBJECT!" Gray shouted from the section they were sitting in.

"Anyone except the fairy tail members object." the priest said.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Then let us begin. Do you Osamu Ryo take Nashi Dragneel to be your lovely beloved wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." he replied.

"And do you Nashi Dragneel take Osamu Ryo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked again.

"I do." she replied.

"To love and care for, through sickness and health, happiness and sadness, till death do you part?" he asked them both.

"I do." they said at the same time, never taking their eyes away from one another.

"Please exchange vows." the priest said.

"I Osamu, take you Nashi, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," he said

"I, Nashi, take you Osamu, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," she said.

"Rings please." with that, Ryuu handed the rings and the rings were placed on one another's left hand.

"You may now kiss the bride." with that, Osamu grabbed Nashi by her waist and pulled her close causing her to giggle before they finally kissed signaling their marriage.

This broke Gray's heart. You see, even though he and Nashi fought all the time, he still loved her and now she was married to another man none of them knew except the master.

Osamu carried Nashi bridal style to the honeymoon getaway vessel. and they left to the cave they met in.

DURING THE HONEYMOON!

Nashi woke up in the bedroom suite that she and her new husband shared and felt the urge to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet just as Osamu walked in.

"Honey!? Are you okay!?" he said as he knelt by her side.

"Ugh, c-can we go to the hospital?" she asked weakly.

"Sure." he replied.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Nashi was done getting checked on and the nurses just let Osmau in the room.

"So, what's wrong with her?" he asked concerned.

"She's pregnant so she's going to be in a lot of pain for the next 9 months. As the baby is growing inside her, the pain will start to get worse. I request that you bring her to the doctor every month for a check up. By the 3rd month, we should be able to identify the gender. Until then, to ease the pain, we have these pain relief pills specifically designed to pregnant women. Have her take one every day. Thank you, have a great day." the nurse said.

"You hear that!?" Osamu said excitedly.

"Yes!" she squealed.

AT THE INN!

"We might need to go back early. Besides, I miss the guild." Nashi said.

"I was going to say the same thing." he replied.

"Let's pack, then go." with that, they packed all their stuff and left to their guild hall that was in the forest next to the Inn.

"We're back with important news!" Osamu said.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

After that, they got a lot of congratulations.

They were all happy and awaiting the new arrival, when it came that is.


	3. Author's note and heads up

I officially adopt this story and also my others are in hold because there are reasons and im not active be sure to follow Red flamed Exor


End file.
